Lovely Complex
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Kadang Wonwoo ragu mengakui perasaanya. Untungnya Mingyu ada di sana untuk memastikan. [Meanie] [4th relay Challenge]


**Lovely Complex**

Written by :

Aestas7 | frixikwon | jihan_soonhoon | Kalium_Iodida | Veyyeon21

* * *

Sungguh bukan hal biasa ketika melihat lelaki bermata rubah itu masih berada di dalam kelasnya sore itu. Padahal biasanya dia adalah orang pertama yang menghilang ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Namun nyatanya sekarang dia asyik memandang lapangan _outdoor_ yang sedang digunakan latihan oleh klub basket sekolah.

"Ah, Kim Mingyu memang sangat mempesona. Benar begitu kan, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Pemuda itu tersentak mendengar salah seorang teman sekelasnya berbicara santai tanpa memandangnya, menatap ke arah yang sama dengan si sulung Jeon beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hah?" Berlakulah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa ketika dirimu tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu, sesuai kamus Jeon Wonwoo.

"Lihat ini!" Tunjuk teman sipitnya pada selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ingin diberikan pada Wonwoo, namun urung dilakukan ketika melihat laki-laki itu tengah melamun.

"Ada apa dengan kertas ulanganku, Soon?"

"Sejak kapan cerita pendek ini menceritakan Kim Mingyu si anak baik hati yang mau bekerja keras demi menghidupi keluarganya yang miskin? Di sini hanya ada tokoh Kim Minjoo, neneknya dan dua adiknya. Dan tidak ada Kim Mingyu, tentu saja."

Seketika Wonwoo menutupi wajahnya. Dia malu. Sungguh, bahkan di hadapan sahabatnya, Kwon Soonyoung.

Wonwoo segera merebut kertas yang dipermasalahkan itu dari tangan Soonyoung, kemudian meremas dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah tepat di luar jendela kelasnya.

"Oke, semua manusia waras pasti mengatakan Kim Mingyu itu mempesona. Dia bagaikan jelmaan Akashi Seijuurou yang turun ke sekolah kita," aku Wonwoo, dengan nada yang sangat kentara bahwa dia terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Dasar." Soonyoung terkekeh mendengarnya. Khas sahabat emonya sekali.

Wonwoo bangkit dari bangkunya dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja. "Ayo pulang," ujarnya.

"Hm? Yakin? Latihan Kim Mingyu belum selesai, lho," ujar Soonyoung sambil memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang sangat populer itu.

"Dengar, Soon. Aku memperhatikan Kim Mingyu tadi hanya karena aku kebetulan berada di kelas dan dia kebetulan berada di lapangan, itu saja. Kalau aku ingin pulang, ya aku pulang. Mengapa harus menunggu Kim Mingyu?" Elak Wonwoo dengan mulusnya—atau setidaknya begitulah harapan siswa kelas 2 SMA itu.

"Oh jadi hanya kebetulan ya..." Senyum jahil mengembang di wajah Soonyoung. Yang menjadi alasan merekahnya senyum tersebut hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan fokus dengan ritualnya sebelum pulang sekolah.

"Soon, kau lihat kertas ulanganku?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia membongkar kembali tasnya.

"Bukannya barusan kau lempar ke tong sampah?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu sontak menepuk dahinya dengan keras. "Ah... Sial. Terkutuk kau dan mulut menyebalkanmu itu, Kwon Soonyoung," gerutunya.

Soonyoung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menertawakan kebodohan sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

.

Wonwoo berlari menuju tempat sampah terdekat yang dia curigai sebagai tempatnya melempar kertas ulangannya tadi.

Dia melonggok hendak memeriksa isi benda itu namun kosong, tak ada satupun sampah tersisa.

"Sepertinya petugas kebersihan sudah mendahului dirimu." Soonyoung menepuk pundak Wonwoo dari belakang tanpa menghilangkan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Wonwoo mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Nilainya kan sudah dimasukkan–"

"Yang aku cemaskan bukan nilaiku, tapi isi dari kertas itu. Bagaimana kalau orang lain membacanya dan mengatakannya pada Kim Mingyu?"

"Mengatakan apa memangnya?" Soonyoung terus memprovokasi.

Wonwoo hanya diam, terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung yang tidak penting dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda sipit itu.

"Yak! Mau ke mana?"

"Ke kantin. Aku butuh minuman segar untuk mendinginkan otakku dari segala ocehan tidak bergunamu itu."

.

Sepasang sahabat itu melangkah beriringan di lorong kelas, sesekali bercanda—dengan Wonwoo yang melayangkan tinju kecil di bahu temannya, sementara si korban hanya tergelak dan tak berniat membalas apa-apa.

Soonyoung berceloteh pajang lebar, mendongengkan cerita pasaran tentang seseorang yang sedang bimbang menghindari teror dari siswa kelas sebelah, menemukan banyak sekali hadiah di loker pribadinya; yang sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah sangat hapal dengan _ending_ hadiah banyak itu Soonyoung bongkar kemudian diletakkan di atas meja belajar.

"Empat puluh tiga kali kau menceritakan hal serupa Kwon, kali ini apa meja belajarmu sudah penuh? Lalu kau menyimpan hadiah melimpah itu di bawah ranjang tidurmu?"

Soonyoung mendengus, "Bukan seperti itu... hanya saja aku curiga, jangan-jangan pelakunya adalah orang yang kukenal?"

"Empat puluh tiga kali kau mencurigai hal itu juga!"

"Sialan! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sudah lebih dari ratusan lembar kertas penuh dengan nama Mingyu, maniak gila!" Soonyoung berlari setelahnya.

Terbahak-bahak keras sekali, membiarkan Wonwoo kesusahan mengikuti derapan langkah kakinya yang panjang. Di ujung ruang kesehatan, langkah Wonwoo melambat, berbelok ke kiri menuju kantin seperti rencananya tadi. Sadar Wonwoo tak ada di belakangnya, Soonyoung mengurangi langkah, ia mundur teratur, "Hei bodoh... aku berlari ke arah kanan, apa kau buta jalan? Kenapa kau lari ke sana?"

"Lari saja sesukamu dasar bebal! Aku haus," dumal Wonwoo sembari mendekati mesin minuman tinggi.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya sebal, ia melangkah ke arah lain, "Mau roti? Aku yang beli... kita mampir ke tempat biasanya ya?"

"Terserah saja, jangan lupa beli minuman sendiri."

Soonyoung pergi dengan bibir mengejek si teman, sementara yang mendapat ejekan tak menyahut, sibuk memindahkan koin dari kantung seragamnya.

"Eh?"

Kaleng minuman isotonik itu keluar dari cela kubus kaca. Wonwoo dibuat heran pasalnya ia baru memasukkan dua koin, seharusnya di jumlah koin ketujuh barulah minuman ini jatuh.

Ternyata memang benar kata ibunya, anak baik akan mendapat banyak keberuntungan—Wonwoo merasakannya sekarang. Ia terkekeh mengingat petuah lampau tersebut. Nyaris saja ia menyentuh kaleng minuman itu, namun tangan seseorang terlebih dulu meraih minuman miliknya, kemudian menyerahkan beberapa koin sebagai gantinya.

Wonwoo mematung.

"Mesin ini beberapa menit lalu mendapat kendala, koinku sudah masuk lima tapi minumannya tak keluar. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, dan ini sebagai gantinya... kukembalikan koinmu yang sudah masuk." Siswa semampai itu meletakkan dua koin di lipatan tangan Wonwoo, kemudian membawa minumannya pergi.

Segera, setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Wonwoo mengejar si siswa tinggi, "Kembalikan minumanku, hei... kembalikan. Ambil koinmu, aku akan menggatinya dengan koinku!" Wonwoo nama mau dimonopoli begini, lebih lagi minuman favoritnya itu hanya tersisa satu.

" _Sunbae_ bisa memilih minuman yang lain," Si adik kelas menoleh ke belakang. "Lagipula minuman ini sudah kuteguk, bagaimana?" imbuhnya sambil menunjukkan kaleng minuman yang isinya sudah tandas setengah.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, huh?" Wonwoo memicing, berpura-pura membaca ukiran kecil sebuah nama di ujung seragam sang lawan, "Kim Mingyu... Seharusnya kau tak boleh begitu, tanyakan dulu padaku bersedia atau tidak minuman itu kau ambil—aku yang mendapatkannya."

"Jadi _sunbae_ tak bersedia? Koinku yang terlebih dulu masuk dan mesinnya bermasalah."

"Bukan urusanku. Aturannya, siapa yang menjatuhkannya lebih dulu maka dia pemiliknya, itu milikku!"

"Ck! Malas sekali harus berurusan dengan _senior_ cerewet seperti ini," umpat Mingyu lirih. Walaupun suara itu bervolume kecil sekali pun, hanya dengan memperhatikan gerak bibirnya saja Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu sedang menyumpahi dia.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!"

Soonyoung yang baru saja kembali dengan bungkusan makanan itu mengulum senyum, diam-diam ditariknya tubuh Wonwoo ke belakang, "Kita pulang, aku sudah membelikanmu minuman."

"Tapi aku mau minuman itu, di sana hanya tersisa satu."

"Mampir ke kedai paman Min ada 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo memukuli wajah Soonyoung yang justru terlihat lebih membela Mingyu daripada sahabatnya sendiri. Gerah sudah! Dua koin di tangannya Wonwoo lemparkan ke wajah Mingyu, "Aku tidak butuh!" setelahnya ia berjalan menjauh sembari menghentakan langkah kakinya.

Soonyoung mengikuti langkah cepat itu tak lupa dengan cekikikan, "Kau kesal pada orang yang kau kagumi? Munafik sekali... kau senang 'kan dapat berbicara dengannya? Kau sengaja 'kan? berpura-pura marah? Mengakulah Jeon hahaha."

Wonwoo tak tahu, sebenarnya ia ini marah betulan atau bohongan? Yang jelas ia senang sekaligus geram setelah bertemu pandang dengan Mingyu, saling bertukar argumen, melempar dengusan.

Mungkin setelah ini akan banyak kertas lagi yang akan bernasib sama dengan kertas-kertas sebelumnya—penuh goresan nama orang yang sama.

.

Di kedai Paman Min, Wonwoo nampak diam dan masih memikirkan kejadian yang berlangsung setengah jam yang lalu. Ia masih bingung apakah ia benar-benar marah atau tidak. Tapi, menurutnya Kim Mingyu itu benar-benar tidak sopan dan tak tahu tata krama. Seandainya Soonyoung tidak melerai mungkin ia sudah melayangkan satu buah bogeman mentah di wajah tampan adik kelasnya itu. Sedang asik-asiknya melamun tiba-tiba Paman Min datang setelah selesai melayani pelanggan lain di meja ujung kedai.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sedang melamun?" Paman Min duduk di sebelah Soonyoung yang duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Tidak paman, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Oh iya bagaimana keadaan Yoongie _h_ _yung_ _,_ Paman? Apakah ia makan dengan baik di Busan? Wah, dia pasti merindukan Paman. Sayang sekali ia harus tinggal di Busan karena ia diterima di salah satu universitas yang ada di Busan."

"Iya, dia makan dengan baik di sana. Lagipula ia tidak tinggal sendirian di sana Wonwoo-ya. Di sana adikku tinggal bersama suaminya dan ia juga memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan kalian jadi aku pikir Yoongie tidak akan kesepian di sana. Walau aku tahu dia pasti merindukan ayahnya yang tampan ini." Kemudian gelak tawa mulai menggema di kedai itu. Paman Min memang sangat percaya diri hingga membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terpingkal-pingkal. Kemudian Paman Min pergi meninggalkan meja mereka karena ada pelanggan yang datang. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung melanjutkan makannya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kedai nampak seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan baru saja memasuki kedai dan duduk di salah satu meja kosong di dekat meja Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Soonyoung yang melihat siapa sosok itu mulai tersenyum jahil dan nampak memberi kode pada Wonwoo yang masih asik dengan _jjangmyun_ nya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kupikir kalian benar - benar berjodoh. Arah jam lima!" Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung namun diturutinya Soonyoung. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Ya Tuhan sosok yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya dan berkelahi dengannya saat di sekolah tadi sedang duduk manis menunggu Paman Min datang menawarkan menu. Wonwoo nampak gugup kala Mingyu yang sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh kedua kakak kelasnya itu hanya menunjukkan _smirk_ tampannya. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum seperti itu. Segera ia habiskan _Jjangmyun_ nya dan ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang won. Lalu ia dengan cepat menarik lengan Soonyoung yang masih asik makan. Paman Min sempat berteriak ketika melihat Wonwoo yang biasanya selalu berlama-lama di kedainya nampak terburu-buru pulang. Ia tidak takut Wonwoo tidak membayar makannya omong-omong, karena Wonwoo sendiri sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya dari Wonwoo masih menginjak SMP.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo keluar terburu-buru pun akhirnya kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Sedikit terkekeh dengan sikap salah tingkah Wonwoo. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kertas yang tadi ia pungut di tempat sampah dan membacanya ulang.

"Kau menyukaiku kan _Sunbae_? Lucu sekali saat melihat ekspresi kesal dan sikap salah tingkahmu. Aku rasa bermain-main sedikit denganmu tidak masalah kan? Jeon Wonwoo, murid kelas 12B si kutu buku sekaligus primadona sekolah. Lihat saja aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu." Senyum penuh arti itu kembali menghiasi wajah Mingyu.

.

Hal sama pun terjadi lagi. Wonwoo yang harusnya serius belajar untuk ulangan matematika esok hari malah melayangkan pikirannya pada kejadian sore tadi. Tersenyum ketika teringat dirinya yang tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Kim Mingyu akhirnya bisa berinteraksi secara nyata. Namun, dia akan merengut ketika mengingat betapa tidak sopannya si adik kelas. Lalu berakhir dengan mengoceh dan uring-uringan sendiri di dalam kamar. Hingga jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat pintu menunjukkan bahwa waktu hampir tengah malam dan dia masih _stagnan_ membuka halaman 157.

"Kim Mingyu sialan! Pergi dari pikiranku. Aku ingin belajar," desisnya frustrasi.

Karena tak bisa fokus belajar tadi malam, pagi ini Wonwoo berpikir harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sampai jam pelajaran pertama dimulai untuk belajar, termasuk dengan membaca bukunya sambil berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk menatap buku catatan penuh rumus miliknya sembari bibirnya tak berhenti merapal rumus-rumus itu. Sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika kepalanya terantuk dagu seseorang. Mundur selangkah. Menarik napas dalam, bersiap memberi protes kepada orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun, ketika ia mengangkat kepala kata-kata yang tersusun di otaknya tak ada yang bisa terucap.

" _Sunbae_ , berjalan itu lihat juga jalan di depanmu. Membaca bukunya nanti saja kalau sudah sampai di kelas. Untung saja yang kau tabrak aku, kalau di depanmu ada lubang bagaimana? Kalau ada tangga bagaimana? _Sunbae_ bisa jatuh dan terluka."

"Cerewet!" satu kata ketus yang terucap dari Wonwoo sebelum berlalu meninggalkan pemuda tinggi yang ditabraknya tadi. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo meremas buku yang dipegangnya menahan kegugupannya menghadapi wajah seorang Kim Mingyu dari jarak dekat. "Untung aku belum menyemburnya dengan kata-kata kasar," gumamnya pelan.

Sedang Mingyu di belakang sana tersenyum bahagia. " _Sunbae_ rubah itu manis juga kalau dilihat sedekat itu, apalagi dengan kacamata bulatnya," gumam Mingyu yang masih terbayang-bayang dengan sosok Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya! Sudah belajar kan? Nanti bantu aku ya."

Ucapan Soonyoung sukses membuat Wonwoo terdiam dan memandang kosong ke arah Soonyoung. Dia lupa dengan apa saja yang selama perjalanan menuju kelas pagi ini ia baca dari catatan yang kini lusuh akibat remasan tangannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum belajar," ucap Soonyoung yang memicingkan mata curiga.

"Sudah, tapi aku melupakan segalanya."

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Wonwoo. Soonyoung melakukannya untuk menyadarkan Wonwoo yang ia yakini pikirannya tertuju pada adik kelas yang diam-diam disukai sahabatnya itu. Apalagi Soonyoung melihat dengan jelas Mingyu yang mencegat Wonwoo di koridor tadi. "Jangan sampai aku melihat nama Kim Mingyu mampir di kertas ulanganmu lagi!"

.

Wonwoo berusaha keras. Jelas saja, mengerjakan soal-soal matriks khas Park _Seonsaengnim_ sambil mempertahankan fokusnya itu sulit. Apalagi jika _junior_ bernama Kim Mingyu itu terus mendiami kepalanya. Demi apapun, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak ingin perkataan Soonyoung tadi pagi terwujud.

"Waktunya tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Jika saat bel berbunyi masih ada yang belum mengumpulkan, saya tidak akan menerimanya."

Ucapan Park _Seonsaengnim_ membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Ia melihat lembar jawaban di depannya dan menyadari bahwa ia baru menyelesaikan dua per tiga dari seluruh soal yang ada.

"Sialan," umpatnya kecil. Ia menggigit ujung pensilnya frustrasi, berharap gerakan kecil itu mampu membantunya untuk kembali fokus.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Percuma.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Wonwoo masih menatap blank lembar jawabannya. Ia membanting pensilnya dan berdiri dengan kasar, membuat derit bangkunya menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Wonwoo menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelasnya. Soal-soal buatan Park _Seonsaengnim_ memang terkenal susah, sehingga para siswa benar-benar harus menggunakan seluruh detik yang ada untuk mengerjakannya. Kejadian Wonwoo kali ini adalah rekor.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Soonyoung mendatangi Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah sambil mengulum lolipop. Tanpa menyapa atau apapun, Soonyoung merebut lolipop rasa _cola_ itu dari tangan sahabatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau aneh hari ini."

Wonwoo tahu kalimat itu ditujukan padanya. Akan tetapi ia hanya melirik kecil ke arah Soonyoung, kemudian kembali menatap kosong ke depan.

"Segila-gilanya kau karena Kim Mingyu, kau tidak pernah tidak menyelesaikan soal ulanganmu." Soonyoung meneruskan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Wonwoo.

Hening sejenak.

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak mengerjakannya sampai akhir?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan, seolah-olah tidak ingin didengar orang lain. Padahal hanya mereka berdua makhluk hidup yang berada di atap ini.

"Ayolah, Jeon-Wonwoo-yang-sedang-tergila-gila-dengan-Kim-Mingyu. Seluruh sekolah juga sudah mengenal soal neraka Park _Seonsaengnim_. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menyelesaikannya secepat itu." Soonyoung memutar matanya, lelah dengan kelambatan pria di depannya.

Hening lagi.

"Oh," sahut Wonwoo seadanya.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"DASAR JEON WONWOO SIALAN! PERCUMA AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU!" Soonyoung melempar lolipop Wonwoo kembali kepada pemiliknya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sambil menghentakkan kaki, kode untuk sahabatnya bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Ck. Dasar," gumam Wonwoo sambil menghisap lolipopnya kembali, mengabaikan fakta bahwa benda itu sempat masuk ke mulut Soonyoung yang dihuni berbagai bakteri tidak jelas.

Wonwoo bangkit dan menarik tangan Soonyoung, mencegahnya menuruni atap. Yang ditarik hanya memasang tampang sinis.

"Apa? Masih peduli denganku?"

"Begitu saja marah. Maaf, aku masih frustrasi dengan ulangan tadi," ujar Wonwoo datar.

Soonyoung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Wonwoo dan bersedekap. "Kalau Kim Mingyu yang salah, jangan aku yang kena akibatnya. Diabaikan itu menyebalkan, tahu."

Wonwoo menunduk. "Maaf."

Soonyoung menghela napas. Ia ganti menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menggiring sahabatnya itu kembali ke tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Ayo, ceritakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu. Siapa tahu bisa meringankan bebanmu."

Dan Wonwoo pun mulai bercerita.

"Aku tidak terbiasa," Wonwoo berucap pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bisa melihat orang yang menarik perhatianku dari jauh. Tiba-tiba berhadapan dengannya begitu, aku jadi terkejut."

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar Wonwoo yang ia yakini tidak sadar bahwa baru saja mengungkapkan rasa tertariknya pada seseorang, Soonyoung pun menggoda sahabatnya dengan berkata, "Tapi senang kan?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban datar dari Wonwoo, Soonyoung mencebik, "Ei, jangan munafik."

"Kau tahu, dia itu sangat tidak sopan di pertemuan pertama kemarin. Aku benci orang yang tidak punya sopan santun seperti dia. Hari ini juga dia tiba-tiba menghalangi jalanku dan memberi petuah ini itu. Dia pikir dia siapa? Ish!"

"Jangan berpikir negatif, Wonwoo-ya. Cara orang berkenalan itu beda-beda. Bisa saja memang pada dasarnya dia sok akrab begitu. Aku juga begitu kan? Tapi kau baik-baik saja denganku."

"Kau seusia denganku, terserah mau tidak sopan atau bagaimana. Tapi dia kan lebih muda, harusnya dia juga menghormati yang lebih tua kan?"

"Jangan gila hormat begitu, kau pikir adikmu punya sopan santun padaku? Tidak."

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Bohyuk?" tanya Wonwoo yang mengernyit bingung.

"Bohyuk lebih muda dua tahun dari kita, dan dia sering melakukan hal sesuka hati, termasuk untuk memerintah kita. Karena kau _hyung_ nya, kau akan berpikir tidak masalah, dia adikmu. Aku pun tak masalah dengan sikapnya karena itu membuat hubungan kami tidak canggung," jelas Soonyoung panjang. Sedang Wonwoo hanya diam mendengarkan. Soonyoung pun kembali berbicara, "Jadi, jangan terlalu memikirkan sikap Mingyu. Dia ingin dekat denganmu. Dia tak ingin rasa canggung meliputinya ketika bersamamu, itulah kenapa dia bersikap sok akrab begitu."

Wonwoo tetap diam bahkan setelah Soonyoung selesai memberi penjelasan.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Ayo kembali ke kelas, aku yakin Jung _s_ _s_ _aem_ sudah di kelas."

Wonwoo tersentak ketika ingat dia ke atap ketika pergantian jam pelajaran, bukan jam istirahat. Dia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Ayo cepat kita terlambat sepuluh menit," ucap Wonwoo yang buru-buru melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Salah siapa kabur ke sini di pergantian jam pelajaran hah?" protes Soonyoung yang mengikuti langkah Wonwoo.

"Itu salahmu juga yang memintaku bercerita," kata Wonwoo tak mau kalah. "Ya! Kenapa kau santai begitu?" tanya Wonwoo yang melihat Soonyoung berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Ada rapat, Jung _s_ _saem_ hanya meninggalkan tugas untuk kita."

Wonwoo berhenti berjalan. "Kau mengerjaiku, ya?" tanyanya. Soonyoung tidak menjawab dan malah berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo. "Ya! Sialan! Jangan kabur!"

.

Wonwoo terduduk di bawah pohon samping lapangan basket dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Kelasnya ada pelajaran olahraga dan akan berakhir 15 menit lagi untuk selanjutnya masuk jam istirahat.

" _Sunbae_ , olahraga itu di lapangan, bukan duduk santai di bawah pohon begini."

Suara menyebalkan yang belakangan sering mampir ke pendengaran Wonwoo itu membuat Wonwoo menoleh dan memandang dengan tatapan menusuk. Meskipun Soonyoung bilang kalau Mingyu itu hanya ingin dekat dengannya, namun nyatanya Wonwoo belum terbiasa sedikit pun. Mungkin karena kesan pertama yang kurang baik.

" _Sunbae_ , teman-temanmu masih di lapangan loh. Kenapa _Sunbae_ di sini? Seperti perempuan saja." Wonwoo pun melirik sekitarnya sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Mingyu dengan tajam. Memang benar semua teman laki-lakinya ada di lapangan, sedang teman perempuannya duduk santai sambil bersolek dan mungkin bergosip. Wonwoo tak peduli, dia ada di sana untuk menghilangkan keringat berlebih setelah olahraga. Malas saja kalau nanti seragamnya jadi basah dan bau, karena esok hari masih digunakan. Dia juga malas menjelaskan pada pemuda di sampingnya, jadi dia diam saja. Lagipula jam olahraga juga hampir habis, dia tidak merasa bersalah. Justru yang perlu dipertanyakan adalah keberadaan Mingyu, belum waktunya istirahat tapi anak itu sudah berkeliaran saja.

"Kenapa memandangku terus? Aku tampan ya? Oh, tentu saja," Mingyu yang bertanya dan dia juga menjawabnya sendiri. Wonwoo yang awalnya malu karena tertangkap basah memandangi adik kelasnya itu pun jadi memutar mata bosan dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ei, tidak perlu malu mengakuinya. Aku kan memang tampan, sampai _Sunbae_ terus teringat padaku dan melampiaskannya pada kertas-kertas yang harusnya berisi jawaban pertanyaan dari _seonsaengnim_. Benar begitu kan, Wonwoo- _Sunbae_?"

Wonwoo mematung mendengarnya. Jadi, Mingyu mengetahuinya. Hal itu membuat perasaannya bercampur antara malu dan kesal. Malu karena rasa sukanya pada Mingyu diketahui oleh si pemilik nama, kesal karena entah mengapa cara Mingyu mengungkap fakta barusan terasa menyebalkan, seolah dia tengah mengagungkan diri sendiri dan merendahkan orang lain.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggilan itu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Melihat sahabatnya berjalan mendekat, membuat Wonwoo memilih bangkit dan menghampiri Soonyoung, lalu menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Wow wow! Sepertinya kalian makin dekat saja," Soonyoung menggoda Wonwoo, namun yang diajak bicara malah diam saja. Dan saat menyadari bahwa Wonwoo menyeretnya ke atap sekolah, bukan ke ruang ganti, Soonyoung merasa ada yang ganjil.

.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kita harusnya ke ruang ganti," ucap Soonyoung sesampainya di atap. Bukan menjawab, Wonwoo malah menariknya dalam pelukan. "Dia tahu," bisik Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Huh?"

"Dia tahu tentang kertas-kertas itu. Aku harus bagaimana?" ungkap Wonwoo seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Dia mengetahuinya berarti dia memperhatikanmu."

Wonwoo tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menggeleng dan sepertinya dia malah menangis, membuat Soonyoung tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengelus punggung Wonwoo, berusaha menenangkan. Mungkin Wonwoo terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis begini!" ucap Soonyoung setelah pelukan mereka berakhir.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau tahu, aku tak pandai dengan urusan seperti ini. Jadi, aku tak bisa membantu banyak. Namun, kurasa kau harus memantapkan hatimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Mingyu? Jika memang suka, ya ini bisa jadi lampu hijau untukmu. Dia sudah sering berada di sekitarmu, dan dia perhatian padamu. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu."

.

Pasca insiden itu, Wonwoo bukannya jadi lebih dekat dengan Mingyu, tapi malah menghindarinya. Selama di sekolah dia hanya akan duduk diam di kelas, tak mau beranjak barang satu langkah pun. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah pun terus menyeret sang sahabat. Wonwoo benar-benar tak akan membiarkan dirinya sendirian yang nantinya bisa membuat celah bagi Mingyu untuk mendekat. Meskipun hampir setiap saat Soonyoung menolak, tapi Wonwoo tetap memaksa, dan Soonyoung sendiri terlalu malas berargumen dengan Wonwoo karena tahu bahwa dia akan selalu kalah.

Di Senin pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa Wonwoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat. Destinasi pertamanya adalah rumah Soonyoung yang berbeda satu blok dengannya. Namun, semangatnya menguap ketika ibu Soonyoung mengatakan bahwa Soonyoung sakit. Awalnya dia tak percaya, pikirnya itu hanya akal-akalan Soonyoung yang tak mau berangkat bersamanya. Begitu melihat Soonyoung yang meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat, berkeringat, dan badan panas, Wonwoo pun percaya sahabatnya benar-benar sakit.

Sampai di sekolah Wonwoo tak berhenti untuk waswas, matanya terus melirik ke segala arah, takut-takut orang yang dihindarinya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dia baru bernapas lega ketika jam pelajaran berakhir dan dia bisa membawa dirinya serta sepeda kesayangannya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah tanpa sekilas pun mata tajamnya menangkap siluet Mingyu.

Namun, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tak selalu berpihak padanya. Di hampir 1 km perjalanannya dari sekolah, ia mendengus keras setelah melihat keadaan sepedanya yang tak bisa dikendarai. Ban belakang sepedanya kempes, sepertinya terkena paku atau benda tajam lainnya. "Semangat Jeon Wonwoo! Jalan kaki itu sehat," ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri, karena memang itu belum setengah dari perjalanan pulangnya.

" _Sunbae_! Ada apa dengan sepedamu?" suara familiar itu membuat Wonwoo seketika menghentikan langkah. Dia tahu itu suara Mingyu, membuatnya tak ingin menolehkan kepala meski hanya untuk satu derajat. Mendengar suara sepeda yang diparkirkan dari arah belakang, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, berusaha menghindari Mingyu. Namun, bukan hal sulit bagi Mingyu untuk menyusul langkah Wonwoo, mereka sama-sama berkaki panjang.

" _Sunbae_ , rumahku tinggal 200 meter lagi, sedangkan _Sunbae_ masih jauh. Bagaimana jika _Sunbae_ pulang dengan sepedaku, biar sepedamu aku bawa pulang dan kubetulkan dulu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah, _Sunbae_! Terima bantuanku. Tidak baik menolak bantuan orang lain."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Ayolah, _Sunbae_! Kalau memang tak mau menggunakan sepedaku, izinkan aku mengganti ban bocormu lebih dulu, agar _Sunbae_ bisa pulang dengan tenang."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan menilai, "Benar kau bisa memperbaiki sepedaku?"

Mingyu mengangguk antusias, "Percaya padaku. Kurang dari satu jam, _Sunbae_ bisa pulang."

Wonwoo menyetujuinya dengan satu anggukan kecil. Pikirnya tak salah mencoba, karena setahu Wonwoo, Mingyu itu hobi membuat maupun membetulkan barang. Lagi pula pilihan itu lebih baik daripada membawa pulang sepeda Mingyu. Wonwoo tak pernah nyaman meminjam barang orang lain.

.

Akhirnya mereka menuju rumah Mingyu dengan berjalan beriringan, Mingyu ikut menuntun sepedanya.

" _Sunbae_ sendirian saja, ke mana _Sunbae_ Hamster yang biasanya _Sunbae_ seret itu?"

"Maksudmu Soonyoung?" mendapat anggukan dari Mingyu, Wonwoo pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia sakit."

"Ah, pantas saja _Sunbae_ murung."

Wonwoo tak menjawab. Dia sibuk berpikir, hari ini dia memang murung karena tidak ada Soonyoung di dekatnya. Sepertinya ucapan Soonyoung benar bahwa Mingyu perhatian padanya. Saking asyiknya melamun, Wonwoo tak sadar sudah sampai di halaman rumah Mingyu.

"Masuk dulu, _Sunbae_. Aku mau ganti baju."

"Tidak perlu, aku di luar saja."

Tak berapa lama Mingyu kembali dengan sekotak perkakas untuk mengganti ban bocor sepeda Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu yang sibuk dengan sepeda. Sempat terbesit pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa Mingyu menyimpan peralatan seperti itu. Bahkan ban ganti tak perlu membeli saat itu juga. Dan yang mengagumkan dari mana _skill_ mengganti ban sepeda itu didapat? Namun, semua pertanyaan itu tak ada yang terucap karena dia sibuk mengagumi Mingyu. Baginya Mingyu adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ditemui Wonwoo, dia memiliki semuanya.

"Nah, sudah beres. _Sunbae_ bisa pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo dengan senyum kecil yang tak ia sadari.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, _Sunbae_ sangat manis saat tersenyum. Hati-hati di jalan."

Wonwoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, dia harus segera sampai rumah Soonyoung dan menceritakan segalanya. Semua hal ia lakukan dengan tak sabaran, dari memarkir sepeda hingga berlarian di rumah orang, dan yang terakhir tanpa peduli sang sahabat tengah sakit, dia malah menindih Soonyoung yang tiduran di kasur, "Soonyoungie!"

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganmu? Menyingkirlah! Kau berat!" protes Soonyoung dengan suara seraknya. Oh, ayolah sekalipun Wonwoo itu kurus, tapi dia lebih tinggi dan lebih berat dari Soonyoung, apalagi dengan keadaan Soonyoung yang berdiri saja butuh disangga, Wonwoo menjadi berkali-kali lebih berat menurutnya.

Wonwoo pun menyingkir dengan senang hati, tapi wajah tanpa rasa bersalah itu terlihat menyebalkan bagi Soonyoung. "Kau terlihat senang, ada apa?"

Berakhir dengan Wonwoo menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya hari itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Wonwoo mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tidak akan menghindarinya lagi kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lakukan apapun, asalkan kau bahagia."

.

Benar saja, semua yang Wonwoo ucapkan ia lakukan. Terlihat jelas dia bisa menerima kehadiran Mingyu di dekatnya. Mereka menjadi semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. Mereka jadi sering menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, entah itu untuk main _game_ bersama atau Mingyu yang ternyata suka bereksperimen di dapur meminta Wonwoo datang untuk mencicipi masakannya. Hingga satu hal paling menyenangkan terjadi di entah akhir pekan keberapa yang mereka lalui.

" _Hyung_ aku menyebalkan ya?" tanya Mingyu di satu sore, sehabis keduanya maraton film dari pagi. Lihatlah, sekarang Mingyu tak lagi memanggil Wonwoo dengan embel-embel _Sunbae_.

"Sangat," jawab Wonwoo singkat, dia sibuk memakan _cheeseball_ sisa camilan mereka.

"Jujur sekali, tak pernah mau menjaga perasaan orang lain," protes Mingyu.

"Itu lebih baik, daripada menutupi kenyataan."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan jujur. Aku menyukaimu, _Hyung_! Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Wonwoo terdiam, kosong sesaat sebelum senyuman manis terbit di wajahnya.

Chu~

Kim Mingyu yang agresif akhirnya kembali muncul.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _Project relay yang keempat akhirnya bisa dipublish dengan selamat sentausa_ _._

 _Big thanks to : Kalium_Iodida jihan_soonhoon veyyeon21 frixikwon aestas_ _7_

 _See you at next relay~_


End file.
